Bad
by thesmuttyavengersdrabbles
Summary: Anonymous asked you: Please could you write me a BlackFrost one-shot, where Loki persuades Natasha being evil? (Sorry for the mistakes english isn't my native, but i really love your fanfics, so can you do it for me?)


She flipped through the air, rolling to take some of the force from her fall before flipping her head back, just in time to see Loki do the same. She swallowed slightly, idly wondering when one of the others would be along to help her. But for now, she was on her own.

They stood, nearly in sync.

"Ah, the Black Widow. And here I thought I would never see you again. I must commend you. It was an impressive trick that you pulled on me. I honestly did not expect a simple Midgardian to pull such a trap on me." he laughed, "And successfully at that." Natasha nodded carefully.

"I am very good at what I do." she slowly placed herself between Loki and the tesseract. He quirked an eyebrow, light smirk on his lips.

"Oh darling. I've already done everything that needs to be done with that. Don't you see? Your ragtag group of misfits stands no chance against the organized, strong forces of the Chitauri." he stalked slowly towards her. Natasha swallowed hard, not used to the feeling in her. Fear, anger, confidence...and was that lust? She shook her head quickly. Loki smirked, apparently seeing something in her eyes that she wasn't hiding well enough.

"Don't you wish to be on a winning side for once?" he questioned almost lazily reaching down to grab his fallen scepter. She took a threatening step forward, but a sharp point and a blue glow stopped her. Her eyes widened as she felt the scepter tip on her heart.

She could feel the chaos within the weapon. All right at the surface, ready to be released in to her mind. Ready to be controlled. At Loki's command. She took a deep breath before arrogantly raising her chin, staring him straight in the eye.

"Go ahead Loki. The others know how to break the bond of the scepter now. Go ahead and take over my mind." she stated, voice coming out a lot calmer than she felt.

He grinned at her words, seemingly expected them. The scepter slid up her chest, hitting her chin and pulling her face up. "You are an impressive one Miss Romanoff." he stated, sounding slightly in awe.

She swallowed hard, those words effecting her more than anything else he had said before this point. "What is it that you want from me Loki?" she questioned, voice cold and emotionless. Loki's deep chuckle greeted her.

"Oh, Miss Romanoff, I can name many things I want from you." An involuntary shiver ran through her body, not from fear at all. "However, those are for another time...or are they?" Loki's eyes narrowed and he stepped closer to her, scepter still under her chin. "How about a...deal, per say, Miss Romanoff?" he questioned. Natasha's eyes narrowed and she stepped back, releasing the scepter from her chin.

"What kind of deal?" she questioned warily. Loki smiled.

"A simple deal really. If you win, I call off the Chitauri. If I win...you join me." she scoffed before she could help herself.

"And I'm supposed to believe you? The God of Lies?" she pointed out. Loki shrugged.

"You may not even believe these words, but for sorcerers, all bets or promises must be fulfilled. Of course, I am very good at evading said promises until they benefit me." he informed her. Natasha tilted her head. There was no harm in trying. Besides, she could always easily go back on her promise if she lost.

"Okay. I need you to promise that if you win, you will call off the Chituari and come into SHIELD custody the instant that I tell you to." she held out her hand, which he easily shook.

"I promise that if you win, I will call off the Chituari and come into SHIELD custody the instant you tell me to." he recited easily, then a wicked smirk overtook his features, "The bet is..." Natasha acted on instinct, sending a fist towards his face, but he easily caught it, slamming her against the half broken glass remaining on the first floor of Stark Tower, "The bet is..." he repeated, voice dripping in her ear, breath fanning across her face, "Whoever can make the other cum fastest, wins."

Natasha gasped, but Loki simply kicked apart her legs, pressing a knee to her center. She hissed, removing her fist from his hand to thread in his hair. This was fine. She could handle this. She was good at lying. And she was good at sex.

As he slowly pressed wet kisses to her neck, she took the moment to surprise him, spinning and sending them both through the area of broken glass, into Stark Tower. She shoved him on to one of the couches, easily following and straddling him.

He laughed lightly, "See, this is why you would make a marvelous queen. You don't crave rulership like others of your kind. You are rulership." he smirked, leaning up to wrap a hand around the back of her neck and pull her lips to his. She nearly purred as she pressed herself tighter against him. Natasha wasn't sure she appreciated how his words were making her feel.

Powerful. In control. Strong.

It would all be taken away again once he was safely contained and the Chituari defeated. She cleared her head, focusing on the task at hand, making him cum before she did.

She moved her hands down to his belt, pulling the straps free and sliding his pants down, freeing his half-hard cock. He groaned as she slowly began to pump it, shimmying down his body until her breath fanned across his length.

She cried out as fingers threaded roughly in her hair, pulling her back up. "No cheating!" he snapped, eyes flashing dangerously. She couldn't help the light smirk that overtook her features. That was fine. If he couldn't handle her mouth alone, then he definitely couldn't handle the rest of her.

She blinked and in the next instant was naked. She gasped in surprise, shocked just long enough for Loki to place a tight grip on her hips and drop her down on top of him. They both groaned.

He continued to regain control, hands sliding gently up her stomach and palming her breasts, thumbs running over her nipples. She gasped, back arching towards his touch, almost without her consent. In retaliation, she ground down, circling her hips around his cock. He moaned, hips canting in her direction.

He stared up at her, eyes narrowed green slits. Removing his hands from breasts, he pulled her down further, able to take one nipple in his mouth to suck and lick. She scratched her nails down his chest, slightly surprised by the pleasured groan the vibrated against her breast. Loki, knowing exactly what he was doing, trailed his hands back down to rest on her hips.

Then, he moved on hand, thumb pressing down roughly, exactly where he knew her clit was, circling the bud and pressing down again.

Natasha's mouth dropped open, but she remained silent even as waves of pleasure rolled over her and she came. Then, she leaned up and continued to ride Loki, giving no indication that she had just cum.

She did say she was good at lying.

Loki groaned, feeling the tightening of her walls around him as she continued her ministrations. She knew he needed another push and she could already feel a second orgasm quickly approaching. She leaned down, nipping at his chest before swirling her tongue around his nipple then sucking.

Loki cried out, bucking erratically up into her, causing her own (second) orgasm to follow suit. She dropped down on top of him, eyes scanning the room until she saw her catsuit laying on another couch. She rolled off him, hissing at the loss of his length in her before getting dressed. Loki silently followed suit, tucking himself back in his pants and zipping up. Then he just shook his head.

He stared up at her stunned, knowing (wrongly) that he had lost. She smirked. "Well, Loki-"

"Think about this Natasha! Think of everything I can do for Midgard as ruler! You could be my queen! We could rule toget-"

"Silence!" she snapped and Loki scowled at her, crossing his arms and waiting expectantly for her to make the command. She spun around, walking towards the tesseract. She glanced back at him, confusion evident on her face.

"My King? Why do you just stand there? I'm certain there are things that you can be doing to defeat the Avengers and secure our reign."

Loki gaped at her, before taking three huge steps forward, sweeping her into his arms and pressing his lips to hers. When they pulled apart, Loki glanced sideways with a smirk.

"Well, that's two Avengers down." he murmured as Iron Man flew by, obviously gaping at them at shock, therefore not noticing as he flew directly into Hawkeye, sending them both careening over a building in a sprawl of limbs and metal.


End file.
